Un universo de datos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Koushiro se preguntó qué había más allá del cielo del Mundo Digital. Yamato se prometió que lo vería con sus propios ojos. [Para Japiera por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Japiera_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

 **Un universo de datos**

.

—¿Koushiro?

—¿Eh?

—Te decía que es cambio de guardia. Vete a dormir.

—Ah, vale.

Pero no se movió. Yamato suspiró y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. El pequeño pelirrojo no apartaba los ojos de esa noche estrellada, como si hubiera visto algo. Allí no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Yamato dudó. Al final, se sentó al lado de Koushiro, buscando calentarse con la hoguera. Tentomon y Gabumon los miraban en silencio. Los demás dormían, después de un día de duras aventuras en aquel extraño mundo.

—¿Pasa algo? —tuvo que preguntar.

—Solo… solo estaba pensando. Mira el cielo, es tan parecido al de nuestro mundo… No sé si será real, si habrá ahí arriba estrellas hechas de datos, un universo entero. Quizá solo es una recreación, una visión. No lo sé.

Ambos parecieron buscar, durante minutos, algo entre esos puntos luminosos. Después Koushiro se levantó y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Koushiro tropezó con las raíces de un árbol. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas cuando Mimi se rio. Él se limitó a sujetarla cuando fue ella la que se tambaleó.

—El karma —dijo Mimi.

—La torpeza —replicó Yamato.

Les costó alcanzar al rubio, que parecía tener práctica en caminar por allí. Pronto los árboles se acabaron, cuando ya la noche empezaba a caer. Llegaron al desfiladero del que les había hablado. Muy abajo, las olas del mar azotaban la pared rocosa. Estaban en un sitio alejado de la aldea Tsunomon, lo único que se escuchaba era el agua y el viento, y olía a sal.

—Me gusta este sitio —dijo Koushiro.

Yamato le sonrió. Se sentaron sobre una piedra, a unos metros del precipicio. El cielo pasaba del azul al naranja y después a un añil que se iba oscureciendo.

—Ya que hemos acabado pronto en ayudar a reconstruir las casas… pensé que os gustaría este sitio.

—Es tu forma de agradecérnoslo, ¿eh? —Mimi se rio—. No tienes que hacerlo. Todos estamos juntos en esto, en cuidar de los digimons.

—Me siento responsable de esos Tsunomon.

—¿Porque tu digimon es de la misma raza?

—Porque vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo. Pero nunca me dejan solo.

La chica sonrió. Koushiro miró al cielo y ella lo imitó. Vieron algunos digimons voladores, imposible saber cuáles a tanta distancia.

—¿Creéis que habrá vida más allá? —preguntó Mimi, señalando las estrellas.

—Quién sabe —respondió el pelirrojo—. Quizá nunca lo sepamos.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Dónde está el chico del emblema del conocimiento?

—Me da curiosidad, claro, pero hay tantas cosas por saber… Tengo que ser realista.

—O sea, que te rindes sin intentarlo, Kou.

—No es eso…

—Lo averiguaré —los interrumpió Yamato. Ellos lo miraron con sorpresa—. Quiero ver qué hay ahí arriba. Algún día lo haré.

.

.

.

Taichi lo miraba fijamente. Takeru sonreía. Los demás parecían bastante incrédulos.

—¿Astronauta? —preguntó Miyako.

—Astronauta —repitió él.

—¿No te valía con estrella de rock? —se burló Daisuke—. ¿También quieres ir a las estrellas?

—No pretendo que lo entendáis.

—No, si a mí me parece genial. Verás lo que ligo hablando de mi amigo el astronauta. —Recibió un golpe de Miyako.

Comenzaron varias conversaciones, unos hablando de que entre Taichi y Yamato se habían encargado de sorprenderlos con su elección de estudios, otros preguntándose cómo de dura sería la preparación física.

Taichi se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Siempre quieres quedar por encima de mí, ¿eh? Menuda necesidad de atención tienes, Yama. —El rubio arqueó una ceja, el moreno rio—. Tendremos que esforzarnos, pero lo conseguiremos.

Chocaron los puños y se miraron desafiantes. Tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

.

.

.

Hacía algo de frío en aquella terraza. Mimi metió los brazos dentro de la manta y se acurrucó en la silla. A su izquierda, Yamato daba tragos a su cerveza directamente de la botella. A su derecha, Koushiro sostenía un té, el vaho subía hacia el cielo hasta desaparecer.

Era noche cerrada, cerca de la madrugada. Habían cenado y acabaron, sin saber muy bien por qué, allí fuera. Durante un largo rato, miraron las estrellas y la luna en completo silencio. Pero a Mimi no se le daba bien callar durante mucho tiempo.

—En Japón se ven más estrellas, ¿verdad?

Los dos chicos hicieron un sonido afirmativo.

—Quizá es porque en Nueva York hay demasiadas luces artificiales y edificios enormes. O puede que solo eche de menos mi casa. —Koushiro la miró, ella le dedicó una sonrisa—. No pensé que volvería a aquí, creí que ya había vuelto a Odaiba y estaría allí… mucho tiempo. Todo la vida, tal vez.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta y aquí tenía la oportunidad. Igual que vosotros al estudiar aquí. ¿Os arrepentís? ¿Echáis de menos todo lo que hemos dejado en casa?

—No —dijo Yamato. Pareció que no iba a añadir nada más, pero dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y continuó—. Estoy donde debo. Tengo claro desde hace mucho que para hacer lo que quiero… hay mucho que tengo que dejar atrás.

—Es triste, ¿no?

—No tiene por qué.

—Oye, Yama.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo te vas a echar una novia? Una en serio. —Koushiro se rio. Mimi repetía esa pregunta día tras día.

—Mi único amor es la música. —Se sorprendieron, era la primera respuesta sincera—. Y puede acompañarme a donde sea, es práctico.

—Y un poco solitario —opinó el pelirrojo.

—Para mí es suficiente.

.

.

.

Wallace no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. En aquel periódico frente al laboratorio en el que hacía sus prácticas, había una foto que ocupaba la primera página. El titular decía que había caído un meteorito en el Mundo Digital.

Olvidó sobre un banco el café que acababa de comprar. Corrió hasta el edificio e ignoró a sus jefes mientras les robaba el ordenador que estaban utilizando. Koushiro solo tardó tres intentos en aceptar la videollamada. Tenía unas ojeras enormes pero cara de satisfacción.

—¡Un meteorito! —Fue el saludo de Wallace.

—Tú lo has dicho. Ha sido de madrugada. Estaba dormido, pero Tentomon se despertó al ver la estela pasar y volvió corriendo a nuestro mundo para avisarme.

—Necesitamos una muestra de eso.

—Tú ya estás ocupado terminando de graduarte y estudiando el parentesco entre los digimons. ¿Ya sabes por qué son gemelos Terriermon y…?

—¡Kou! ¿Crees que eso importa ahora? Puede esperar. ¿Vais a hacer algo?

—Se está hablando de un centro de astronomía en el Mundo Digital. Más adelante, quizá uno espacial.

—Enchúfame.

—Eso no voy a hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Willis, por si no te has dado cuenta, tú también eres uno de los elegidos más antiguos. Solo tendrás que pedirlo.

Se sonrieron, a más de medio mundo de distancia.

—¿Mimi sigue tan guapa como siempre? —preguntó el rubio, arqueando una ceja.

—A veces me caes muy mal. Le diré a Taichi que te consiga un permiso para pasar una temporada en el Mundo Digital. Haz las maletas. —Koushiro cortó la videollamada después de despedirse con la mano.

.

.

.

Mimi enredaba un mechón de pelo en su dedo. Koushiro intentaba no mirarla, pero ella se mordía el labio y él se ponía nervioso segundo tras segundo.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó ella.

—¿Eh?

—A Japón. A casa. Ahora que has terminado los estudios…

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Mimi eran demasiado grandes y decían demasiado también.

—Porque… me he acostumbrado a la vida aquí.

—¿No será porque me echarías de menos? —Koushiro se sonrojó e intentó negarlo. Ella lo besó—. Quédate. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

Y el no pudo más que hacerle caso. En el fondo, nunca aprendió a negarle nada a Mimi.

.

.

.

—Quiero ir.

—¿Eh? —Koushiro sintió que habían mantenido conversaciones distintas con mismas respuestas. Yamato parecía siempre pillarlo por sorpresa.

—Allí. Al cielo. Salir de este mundo.

Koushiro intentó pensar, pero parecía que el cerebro se le había atascado. Se apartó del teclado del ordenador, se quitó las gafas que usaba para trabajar y se frotó los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo, su gesto decidido no había cambiado.

No le estaba pidiendo opinión. Solo le estaba informando.

—Ya lo has decidido. —No fue una pregunta, pero Yamato asintió—. ¿Sabes los riesgos…?

—Todo eso lo sé, Kou. No será la primera vez que vaya al espacio.

—No estoy hablando de eso, y no es el mismo.

—Pero yo sí. Necesito verlo. Siento que el universo nuestro… que no estará completo, que yo no lo estaré, hasta que no vea el digital.

—No sabemos qué hay ahí fuera. Los satélites están bien y mandan algunos datos, pero son insuficientes y las cámaras no parecen funcionar. Deberías esperar a que lo solucionemos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará? ¿Dos años? ¿Una década? No. Ya he esperado suficiente. Dicen que van a mandar a alguien al espacio, ese debo ser yo.

Koushiro se echó hacia atrás en la silla y estudió de arriba abajo a Yamato, casi como si estuviera buscando un botón de apagado. Para apagar esa absoluta locura.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? ¿Por qué te sientes así?

—Nadie ha ido nunca.

—¿Es por alguna clase de alimento para tu ego, Yama? ¿Quieres ser recordado? —Eso no le encajaba.

—No digas estupideces. Es porque nunca ha estado nadie, ninguna persona. Allí arriba… no habrá nadie. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Ser el primero en verlo, solo. Bueno, con Gabumon, pero es como una extensión de mí mismo.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Koushiro se levantó. Se estiró, mientras al otro lado de la ventana un enorme Mammothmon ponía en pie la primera pieza de la primera nave espacial del Mundo Digital.

Yamato lo miró fijamente. Le importaba más de lo que reconocería que su amigo estuviera con él en su decisión.

—Bueno, no me has dejado alternativa, ¿no? —Ambos sonrieron—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

.

.

.

— _Creo que estás abarcando demasiado, ¿sabes? Céntrate en una sola cosa._

—No puedo. —Koushiro rio—. Siempre he sido así, necesito saberlo todo.

— _Eso me dice Jou cuando le pregunto si esto no será demasiado para tu salud_ —dijo Shuu, con voz preocupada.

—Puedo con esto. Además, mientras vosotros seguís al frente de la investigación de la cultura antigua y Jou de la biología, yo me puedo centrar en esto. Willis está aquí ayudándome, también.

— _¿Por qué esa investigación es más importante?_

—Todas lo son igual pero… esto fue lo primero que me pregunté. Necesito saberlo, necesito estar aquí cuando Yamato se haya ido.

— _Eso sigue pareciéndome una… Jun, ¡espera!_ —Koushiro escuchó algunos ruidos y chillidos indescifrables, después reconoció al instante la voz estridente de Jun—. _¡Hola! Oye, dile a Yamato que debería lanzar su disco en solitario antes de marcharse, ¿y si no vuelve? ¡Lleva años prometiéndolo y nunca lo saca!_

—Se lo diré de tu parte.

— _Y si hablas con mi hermano dile que me llame._

—Vale. Está ahora en casa con Mimi, creo, iban a perfeccionar una nueva receta. Le mandaré un mensaje a ella.

— _¡Gracias! Y no te preocupes por Shuu, lo tengo bien cuidado, ¿verdad, cariño? Ayer le obligué a que dejara un rato la investigación y fuimos al cine. ¿Has visto la nueva película de Benedict Cumberbatch? Ese hombre es tan atractivo… De un atractivo diferente, ¿me entiendes? No te pongas celoso, Shuu, cariño, que a ti te quiero pero es que ese hombre…_

—Jun… ¡Jun! —Koushiro puso los ojos en blanco—. Tengo trabajo, debo colgar. —Pero Jun parecía que ya se había puesto a hablar con su novio, sin recordarlo a él.

— _También me encanta ese actor, sí. ¿No has visto Doctor Who? Eso es motivo de divorcio… Bueno, pues nos casamos y me divorcio. En serio que tienes que verla, ahora empezamos un maratón… ¿Qué, Koushiro? ¡Anda, es verdad! Oye, Kou, que cuelgo. ¡Adiós!_

No se dio cuenta de que él ya había cortado la llamada.

.

.

.

Algo salió mal. Escuchó ruidos de motores, mucho más fuertes y repetidos de lo que solía oír en los despegues.

Su viaje espacial número diez no había sido al universo conocido. Fue como dar un paso y salir a todo un océano oscuro lleno de secretos y luces brillantes.

Gabumon estaba nervioso, no quería que le pasara nada a Yamato. Él solo tenía en la cabeza una extraña melodía que compuso una noche de granizo en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Hablaba de sueños que no se entendían, de saltos al vacío, de nadar hasta lo más profundo solo con un minuto de aire y saber que se ahogaría allí; pero no importaba.

Yamato sabía que aquel viaje podía no tener retorno. No esperaba sentir el calor de alguna clase de fuego en el interior de su nave, ni que se perdiera la comunicación nada más despegar… Pero estaba convencido de que algo podía salir mal. Y de que, aun así, habría merecido la pena.

Se lo dijo a Gabumon. Le dijo que no subiera con él, que se quedara en el Mundo Digital, que cuidara de los Tsunomons, de Takeru, de sus amigos. Que no dejara que Taichi lo insultara el día de su funeral sin recibir insultos a cambio. Que convenciera a Koushiro de que él no tenía culpa de nada. Pero Gabumon le dijo lo que él ya sabía.

— _Somos un todo. Viajaré contigo toda tu vida, aunque eso signifique viajar hasta desaparecer mañana._

Quiso preguntar por qué los digimons habían nacido para protegerlos, por qué al suyo le había caído la maldición de ser su compañero… Pero se calló. Porque sabía que eran preguntas sin respuesta.

—Lo siento —dijo Yamato, en aquella nave que hacía extraños ruidos y de la que había perdido el control.

—Yo no. Ha sido un viaje memorable.

Se abrazaron, en aquella cabina que daba vueltas, mientras el universo del Mundo Digital, muy similar al del Mundo Real, se los tragaba.

.

.

.

—Koushiro no duerme. Bueno, yo tampoco duermo.

— _¿Aún no se sabe nada?_

La voz de Sora estaba muy controlada, como si no quisiera llorar. Mejor, sino aquello sería imparable. Mimi ya había llorado suficiente.

—Si lo supiéramos, os llamaríamos enseguida.

— _Ya… Todos estamos nerviosos. Jou ayer tuvo que darle unos tranquilizantes a Takeru, Hikari no sabía qué hacer ya._

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo Taichi. Se enteró en medio de una reunión internacional, ¿lo sabías? Salió sin dar explicaciones y vino al Mundo Digital. Está ahora en el centro espacial, con Koushiro, Wallace, Gennai y todos esos científicos e ingenieros. Dice que deben construir otro cohete, que él irá.

— _No tiene preparación física para eso_ —se escuchó a lo lejos a Jou diciéndolo y a Sora disculpándose—. _Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? Vuelve a la cama, ahora voy… Sí, le daré saludos de tu parte._ —Se oyó un beso.

—¿Para cuándo la boda? —preguntó Mimi, intentando bromear.

— _Creo que tú irás antes que yo en eso._

Rieron un poco. A ambas se les escaparon un par de lágrimas.

—Volverá. Tiene que volver, ¿verdad?

— _Más le vale. Sino Taichi lo encontrará y lo molerá a golpes._

—Creo que tendrá que ponerse a la cola.

.

.

.

Cuando los motores se apagaron, las máquinas dejaron de funcionar y la nave empezó a flotar a la deriva, Yamato se preguntó cuánto tardaría en morir.

No sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. Llevaba oxígeno del Mundo Real pero… ¿realmente lo necesitaba? En aquel universo… se suponía que estaba hecho de datos.

Koushiro le había dado una larga explicación sobre que se necesitaban unos códigos en el ambiente para que los datos se organizaran correctamente y generaran vida. Los llamó oxígeno digital, pero solo era para que lo entendiera mejor.

No sabían qué había en aquel espacio exterior. Los datos que habían conseguido de los satélites solo aclaraban que en alguna parte había otras estrellas y planetas, que no eran una ilusión. Pero no sabían nada más.

Si sacara la cabeza y tratara de respirar… ¿qué pasaría?

Se asomó a una de las ventanas, con Gabumon a su lado. Todo era pacífico allí fuera. El Mundo Digital se había alejado hacía mucho, tan similar a la Tierra que casi le parecía que estaba en otra misión espacial habitual.

Había visto algunas estrellas a lo lejos, había pasado cerca de asteroides, había presenciado una especie de explosiones de luz que originaron algo parecido a una aurora boreal (aquello era completamente nuevo). Y, en ese momento, vio algo más que no había presenciado en sus demás viajes.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Los percibo. Son digimons —respondió Gabumon.

—Pero… ¿serán hostiles?

—Saca el digivice.

No tuvo tiempo. La nave que se acercaba disparó un arma eléctrica. Y, para ellos, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Wallace masticó con parsimonia su sándwich. Taichi dormitaba en un sofá, su teléfono no dejaba de iluminarse al recibir llamadas, pero no se enteraba. Ya hacía dos meses que no iba a reuniones de trabajo. Decía que lo internacional no podía importarle más que lo espacial.

La prensa se había colado la semana anterior en el centro espacial y se había revelado el panorama. Pillaron a Koushiro, con su pinta de zombie desde que Yamato había desaparecido, tecleando algo como un loco, intentando descifrar algo en la última información recibida de la nave. Hubo fotografías en los periódicos de Takeru dando vueltas por allí, una nueva costumbre, mientras Hikari trataba de tranquilizarlo, y escribieron artículos acerca del escritor que se volvía loco ante la pérdida de su hermano.

Consiguieron echar a los periodistas, pero les habían dado buen material. Comenzaron teorías conspiratorias, diciendo que la nave había sido boicoteada por algún otro país o por algún grupo digimon descontento con los humanos. Dijeron que una nueva oscuridad estaba llegando y, debido a que los mundos estaban más conectados que nunca, los humanos no se librarían de caer en ella… Todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso.

Y Wallace ya no sabía qué más bromas soltar para aligerar el ambiente.

Se estaba creando una nueva nave espacial, pero iba a ir sin piloto, porque no querían mandar a nadie al suicidio. No tenían más que hacer que enviar robots esperando un milagro.

Gennai se acercó a Wallace y le dijo que descansara.

—He aprendido que si los humanos no dormís lo suficiente os volvéis más lentos en vuestros razonamientos.

—¿Con ese argumento has conseguido que Koushiro duerma de vez en cuando?

—Creo que en eso Mimi ha tenido más poder de convicción que yo.

Miraron a las pantallas, llenas de las pocas imágenes que tenían de aquel universo desconocido, que claramente no se regía por las mismas leyes que el suyo.

—¿Crees que Yamato sigue vivo? —preguntó Wallace, en un susurro.

—Creo que es un chico con recursos.

—Esa no es una respuesta válida.

—Es la que tengo. Puede que yo solo sea un ser de este mundo, pero también he aprendido a tomar aprecio a los demás.

Wallace se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No supo en qué momento comenzó a soñar, pero de pronto estaba en la primera reunión de niños elegidos y sin entender una palabra de lo que hablaba la mayoría. Fue la primera vez que vio a Yamato, con una púa para tocar instrumentos a modo de colgante.

Cuando se despertó, porque Taichi había empezado a roncar, tenía una idea.

—¡Gennai!

El ser no tardó en volver, estaba en la sala de al lado. Taichi no se inmutó, tenía el sueño profundo.

—Lo he pensado y… este mundo está hecho de datos, ¿no es así? —Gennai asintió—. Bien. Si todo son datos, de alguna manera deben estar contenidos en algo, deben estar conectados… Tener algo en común, como los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, que tenemos digivice. Pero en esa primera reunión no nos entendíamos. No me estoy explicando. Lo que quiero decir… Quizá los datos de aquí cerca, al estar en contacto, son similares. Pero los que estén lejos pueden no serlo, ¿lo entiende?

—Diferentes lenguajes… —Koushiro de pronto estaba en la puerta de la estancia. Dejó caer su chaqueta al suelo y apartó a Wallace de su sitio—. Pero no quiere decir que no se puedan traducir. Nuestros aparatos están programados solo para recibir una serie de datos, los conocidos. Pero si los dejamos percibir cualquier cosa…

Gennai ocupó su lugar frente a su ordenador, al lado del pelirrojo. Y juntos obraron su magia.

Horas después, cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, Taichi se despertó con un bostezo. Vio todas las llamadas y mensajes recibidos y prefirió hacer como si no los hubiera visto. Sacó un café de la máquina y tardó unos largos cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que el ambiente en el centro espacial había cambiado.

Todos estaban histéricos. Todos estaban contentos. Y había un montón de gente.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó, adormilado.

—Taichi… lo he encontrado. —La sonrisa de Koushiro era la más grande que jamás había visto—. Viene hacia aquí.

.

.

.

Yamato, en su nueva nave que surcaba el espacio como si solo fuera una moto de agua sobre el mar, intentó mandar un mensaje a _casa_.

Sus radios eran diferentes, pero probó con el morse. Les contó que unos digimons llamados Starmon lo recogieron y lo llevaron a una luna de otro Mundo Digital. Los que gobernaban ese lugar, los llamados Tres Ángeles, años atrás encargaron a los digimons que construyeran una nave para traerlo de regreso. Por alguna razón, ellos sabían que Yamato iría a la deriva por el espacio. Y, aún más extraño, decidieron salvarlo.

Gabumon no dejaba de hablar de digimons nunca vistos, de nuevos dioses digitales, de más luz y de más oscuridad.

Yamato no pensaba en nada de eso. Él solo se decía que, en el fondo, le apenaba no estar solo en aquel universo. Y por eso, todo el viaje de regreso, tocó con su vieja armónica una canción que lo acompañó durante toda la niñez.

Cuando llegó a su Mundo Digital, había muchísimas personas y digimons esperándole. Koushiro fue el primero en abrazarlo. Taichi el primero en amenazar. Takeru el primero en llorar.

Y él se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, se alegraba de que el viaje no hubiera sido uno sin regreso.

.

* * *

Este fic es el primero de algunos que sucederán en el "mismo universo" y en los que hablaré de mi interpretación de cosas sin explicar de Digimon. No creo que tengan más relación que esa, tendrán estilos, géneros y personajes distintos.

La idea de que todos los Mundos Digitales estén en un mismo universo es de Angelique-Kaulitz, el que ha aparecido es el de Frontier. No sé de estas cosas más que lo que he visto en películas, así que quizá haya errores.

Querida Japi, espero que tengas un día maravilloso. He querido escribirte algo diferente a lo habitual y quizá por eso mismo no haya acertado, pero le he puesto cariño. ¡Espero regalarte muchos más fics por tu cumpleaños! Felicidades :)


End file.
